The Life of an Assassin
by thechameleon.x
Summary: Cammie's parents were murdered in front of her when she was only 4. The COC take her in, raise her, train her and become her family. So what happens when she discovers her so-called "family" have been keeping life-changing secrets from her?
1. The Beginning

**3****rd**** Person POV**

In that moment she wasn't _the_ Cameron Morgan; daughter of two of the best spies who ever lived, she wasn't the Chameleon; a CIA legacy who had already made her name in the world, she wasn't a child genius who already knew how to kill a man three times her size in 79 different ways with only her bare hands. No, in that moment she was simply Cammie: the 4 year old girl who was now utterly confused as to why her parents had looks of complete terror on their faces. Then three things happened so quickly that Cammie didn't even realize they were happening until they were over.

1) Six men dressed all in black burst into the Morgan household with machine guns in their hands pointed at Matthew and Rachel Morgan.

2) The men fired their guns, hitting their targets perfectly in the chest. Cammie's parents dropped to the ground, dead, and Cammie knew they were gone and they were never going to come back.

3) One man came up to Cammie and injected her arm with a chemical.

Those were the lasts things Cammie saw before she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie POV<strong>

I spun on my heel, executing a perfect roundhouse kick, straight from the textbook. It knocked out my target and he fell to the floor, unconscious. I got back into my fighting my stance and quickly surveyed the area for more incoming threats. That's when I realized the room was empty. Well, that's if you weren't counting the 23 unconscious bodies lying on the floor around me. Now, I should probably explain before you think I'm some sort of crazy serial killer or something, because I'm not. My name is Cameron Ann Morgan and what I really am is an assassin-in-training. You see, I work for an organization called the Circle of Cavan; I was orphaned at 4 years old and they took me in, bringing me up into this lifestyle. I can't remember my parents, something that has always frustrated me, but that's all normal, seeing as the last time I saw them, I was just 4 years old. This is my new life now—the life of an assassin—and not to brag or anything, but I'm one of the best at it. It's all in my genetics; my parents were COC agents before me, or so I've been told. My reflexes are the sharpest, my skills are the best, my body is the fittest and my mind has been trained so that I can take in every single detail, assess targets, spot their strengths, their weaknesses, ways in which I could kill them. Yeah, I know, pretty cool right? Oh and one more thing, I'm a sixteen year old girl.

"Cam!" A voice called, bringing me out of my trance. "Wow. That was record time: you got all 23 down in 4 minutes and 39 seconds, that's really something."

I looked up to the face of my long-time best friend, Jace. He's just like me—his parents, Chris and Lucy Adams, were killed when he was 5 years old. Jace is a year older than me, so we arrived here at about the same time; we practically grew up together. Everyone here knows that where there's one of us, the other won't be far behind. It's just the way we are. I flashed him a dazzling smile and winked at him.

"Your gonna have to work harder if you wanna keep up, Jacey."

He frowned at me, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You know I don't like you calling me Jacey, Cam."

Yeah right. I'm an assassin, I could tell when he was lying; secretly he loved it.

"Whatever you say, Jacey." I replied, grinning at him. He pouted at me—Yes! You heard me right; _actual_ pout-age—which made my laughing fit commence. Jace kept on pouting for a while longer (11 seconds to be precise) until he couldn't take it any longer and joined in with me. We soon had to lean against the walls to support us (I know it seems weird to be laughing this much over one pout, but once we get started, it takes a while to stop).

We finally stopped laughing when the titanium door shut behind us and we spun our heads around to see who had come into the training room.

"Wasn't Cammie supposed to be fighting in here? Why did I leave you in charge again, Jace? I should've learnt from what happened last time…" He trailed off, chuckling lightly at the memory of what I like to call 'The Incident'. I recognized the voice instantly: my godfather, Joe Solomon. I ran up to him and hugged him real tight.

"Joey! I missed you! Do you really have to stay away for so long?"

His eyebrows drew together at the nickname I had given him, but he let it slip because I hadn't seen him for over a month. Let me explain to you; Joe was my dad's best friend and he's my godfather so we're really close. Unfortunately, I don't get to see all that much of Joe anymore because he's a double agent for the COC. He pretends he works for the CIA, he teaches at some spy school called Gallagher Academy, but he really gathers information for us. However, Gallagher Academy is a boarding school, so Joe has to stay there and can only see me one weekend a month. Joe's arms tightened around my waist as he lifted me up and spun me round. He put me lightly down on the ground again and sighed.

"You know I do, Cam, but hey, I'm here now, let's enjoy it while we can." Joe replied, winking at me. I loved how I was one of the few people who could lift off Joe Solomon's mask and see the amazing man underneath.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"You and me. Tonight. James Bond movie marathon. A tub of cookie dough ice cream. Two spoons." Joe said grinning at me. I grinned right back and said,

"Done. Oh and I never did answer your question; I finished fighting when you came in." I answered, a smirk plastered on my face.

"Yeah. Of course. Knowing you and Jace, you guys must've been laughing for what? 3 minutes, minimum. And that means that you would've completed this exercise in less than 5 minutes, which is near impossible. Especially for someone who's in training." He finished, looking proud of how well he'd thought it all through.

"Good thinking," I complimented him, "But apparently my moves have trumped your reasoning, because guess what time I finished the exercise in? Oh yes, that would be 4 minutes and 39 seconds."

You should've seen his face. I took a mental picture, just so I could go back and laugh at it whenever I was bored. Finally! I had got the Joe Solomon, assassin legend, speechless. I did a small victory dance in my head and then mentally laughed at how stupid I was being, talking to myself in my head. He quickly covered up his shock, admiration and pride with his emotionless mask and said to me,

"Not bad, Camster, not bad at all." Suddenly his watch flashed up, alerting him that the Director wanted to see him. "Gotta run, see you tonight?" He asked me.

"I'll be there Joey, don't you worry." I teased him. He rolled his eyes when I said Joey but left the training room with no comment.

I turned to Jace, who had an amused expression on his face; he loved watching Joe and me together, bickering like brother and sister.

"So, me and you have got 3 hours to kill before we have to go to lunch. Wanna go spar in the gym?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side. "I'll show you what _real_ fighting looks like", I said with a smirk.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly at me. "Is that a _challenge_, Morgan?"

I faked a look of dawning realization while saying, "I believe it is, Adams." I replied.

He smirked at me. "Oh you are so on."

And with that, he swung his arm around my shoulder and we made our way to the gym.


	2. The Briefing

**Cammie POV**

Jace and I were walking through the corridors together when suddenly his watch and my necklace flashed white, telling us the director wanted to see us. We stopped walking and exchanged glances. Both of us knew that the director was _not_ a man you wanted to keep waiting. There had been many '_mysterious disappearances'_ over the last few years that proved that. I knew Jace was thinking the same things I was (this whole reading-each-others-minds-thing is something that will happen if you happen to live every hour of your life with someone), so we turned around and set off at a fast pace to the Director's office. When we arrived at our destination, we were at what seemed to be a dead end in the titanium halls, but if you looked closely, there was a small circle on the wall that was slightly darker than the rest. I pressed my necklace into it and suddenly the floor beneath me gave way and I was falling. Being a trained assassin, I landed on the balls of my feet, my legs absorbing all the impact, and looked around, my mind taking in all the details of the room, as if I hadn't already been here too many times to count. Jace soon landed beside me and did the same things I had done. I was in the small room outside the director's office. The room looked harmless, but really if you put your foot in one wrong place, you'd be electrocuted with such high voltage it would mean immediate death. It might sound scary to you, but Jace and I had heard it all before, so we simply hopped on all the safe spots and knocked lightly on the Directors office.

"Come in." Came the voice from inside.

I opened the door and stepped into the room, Jace shut the door behind us. It had only taken us 1 minute and 7 seconds to get here, so I wasn't worried; besides, Jace and I were the best teenage assassins here, so they'd think twice before killing us.

"Shadow, Chameleon," he said, inclining his head to us (yes, he uses our codenames when he talks to us), "Sit."

We complied and sat down in the two chairs in front of his desk. We waited patiently for him to start.

"I have a mission for you two. There is a new target, one that only you two will have access to. It won't be like all your other missions; this one includes infiltration. There are two CIA supported spy schools in this country: Gallagher and Blackthorne, heard of them?" We both nodded—Joe taught at Gallagher and on occasion at Blackthorne, the brother school.

"Well, soon the two schools will be having an exchange," At this, I was surprised; the two schools didn't even know the other existed. I didn't let it show on my face though, keeping on my emotionless mask.

"Which is a perfect opportunity to get close to your target. You see, your target is a student. A Gallagher girl, going by the name of Macey McHenry." As in the senator's daughter? I didn't know she was a spy…

"Yes she is a spy, and she is also a descendant of one Gillian Gallagher." He narrowed his eyes at the mention of her name.

"So you see why it is of upmost importance that she is killed off. However, there have been some attempts, which have all failed due to her high social standing, resulting in 24/7 security on her. So it has been decided, our two best teenagers shall join Gallagher and Blackthorne, participate on the exchange, grow close to the subject, and kill her." He finished. Hmm… sounds easy enough.

"Any questions?"

"What are our covers, sir?" I asked. He handed us two blue manila folders whilst saying,

"These are your covers: learn them, love them, live them. We've kept most of your key information, such as names and age, the same to avoid confusion as this is your first major mission, but you will have to slightly change your appearance. As well as this, you are much better trained than they are and you _must not stand out._ I know this sounds easy for you two, being pavement artists, however I mean it most sincerely. You can't look like you know more than them; you can't show off. You must not let on how much you can really do." We nodded to show our understanding and got up off our chairs and made for the door.

"You leave in 2 days, make sure you're ready; failing isn't an option." He said in a serious tone. Wow, the man really knows how to lighten the mood, huh? Jace and I kept on our masks until we were out of the Director's office, when we began to grin. I looked at him and saw there was a spark of excitement in his eyes, which I'm sure was in mine, too. My first major mission. And I get to do it with Jace right alongside with me. _This was going to be fun._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone, I just wanted to say thanks so much for all of you who reviewed and to all those who only added me to your subscription, c'mon, it's really not that much more of an effort to click the button below this and just say your thoughts. Really, I'm open to only one word reviews, like "Love", "Hate", or "Update". So please? Thanks so much for reading; it means a lot. That's all for now. Bye :')<strong>


	3. The Flirting

**Cammie POV**

After Jace and I grabbed some lunch, I decided to go back to my room and relax for a bit; it might be the last free time I got before the mission was finished. When I arrived at my room, I threw my folder containing my cover onto my bedside table and turned on my stereo, which was hooked up to my iPod. Yes, assassins have entertainment too. It's not like all we do is kill people, we _do_ have lives, you know. I started doing sit-ups on my floor, and before I knew it, my mind had turned off and I was in work out mode.

369… 370… 371… 372…

"You gonna do that all day, Cam?" Jace's voice broke my concentration, so I stopped doing sit-ups and turned off my stereo (which had been blasting 'Animal' by 'Neon Trees') to look up at him.

"Well, I was going to stop at 400, but then some idiot came in and broke my rhythm." I teased. He offered me a hand, and I took it and then I was in the air, but I soon landed back on my feet.

"Just show me who this idiot is and I'll pound their head in for you," He said, playing along with a twinkle in his blue eyes. I burst out laughing at how ridiculous he was being and jumped onto my double bed and sat there, cross-legged.

"So, what's up?" I asked him.

"Not much," he replied, "Have you looked at your cover yet?"

"Not yet, you?" He shook his head, no. "Lets go through them now," I suggested.

"Yeah sure." He lay down next to me, opened up his folder and began reading. I mentally laughed at his look of complete concentration as he memorized all the information. I grabbed my folder from the bedside table and began to read, my mind remembering every single detail automatically.

_Operative Morgan_

_Name: Cameron Ann Morgan_

_Age: 16_

_Occupation: Spy-in-training_

_Hometown: Sydney, Australia (No accent)_

_Parents: Rebecca Morgan (deceased), Mark Morgan (deceased)_

_Family: No living blood relations_

_Guardian: N/A_

_Boyfriend: Jace Anthony Adams_

_Nickname: Cammie, Cam_

_Appearance: Platinum blond hair, Hazel eyes, Tan, Slim, Toned_

_Height: 5,7"_

_Personality: Bubbly, Fun loving, Outgoing_

_Likes: Shopping, Partying, PDA with her boyfriend, working out in the Gym in free time, Swimming, Appletiser, Curly Fries_

_Dislikes: Reading, Homework, People hitting on her boyfriend, The Library, Being completely alone, Cherry Coke, Seafood_

_Extra Notes: Was orphaned at a young age and attended a spy school in Australia with Jace Anthony Adams. Has a strong relationship with Joe Solomon, godfather. (NB: Agent Solomon will assist Operatives Morgan and Adams secretly throughout the mission)._

_Mission Objective: Befriend and assassinate Macey McHenry._

Oh my god. I was supposed to be Jace's girlfriend. Why would the director do this? Well I knew why he did it; Jace and I could spend lots of time together without it raising suspicion, but _still_. At least I'm going to get to see Joe everyday. And my cover states I have a strong relationship with him, so hopefully, he'll be making life _very_ difficult for Jace. Hah! But did I even want him to? I mean, being Jace's girlfriend really wouldn't be that bad… Actually it would be quite good… He has the looks, dirty blond hair, tan, _very_ blue eyes… Wait. What am I thinking? Jace is like my brother… Isn't he?

I snapped out of my daze to find that Jace had finished reading his as well. From the look on his face, I'm guessing he'd found out I was supposed to be his girlfriend as well. Hmm… I wonder what he thinks of it.

"Hey, babe." He said, smirking at me. Oh so that's the way he wanted to play it, huh?

"Hey, Jacey." I said flirtatiously, running one of my hands down his left arm. Wow. All those honey-potting lessons actually _were_ useful. Who would've guessed? The look on his face was priceless. Well for the split second it was there; he quickly hid his shock behind a smirking mask.

"So what are you doing later?" He asked me in his 'sexy voice'. Apparently he had had honey potting lessons too. I looked up into his eyes. Whoa. Big mistake. Erm, what was I saying again? Oh yeah. Two can play this game.

"I'm gonna be with you of course." I whispered into his ear, wrapping my arms around his neck, and shifting my weight so I was sitting on him. I began playing with the tufts of hair on the back of his neck, and I could tell I was giving him shivers.

Chameleon: 1 Shadow: 0

He got a determined expression on his face and began running his hand up and down my legs. Wow, that felt good. Before I could stop it escaping my mouth, I had let out a small moan. Shit. He had a victorious smirk on his face. I frowned at him, which only made his smirk grow wider. Damn him!

"Nice to know what I can do to you, Cam." He breathed onto my face, and I could feel him willing me to look up, but I refused to meet his eyes. Then very suddenly he got up and grinned at me.

"So I'll see you later?" He asked, in his normal voice.

"You know it." I replied and winked at him. And with that he left my room, shutting the door behind him. I sighed and collapsed back onto my bed. The only thought on my mind was:

_I think I'm falling for Jace Adams._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone, so how was it? Do you think Cam and Jace are going too fast, or is it okay because they're assassins, so their lives are too short to go slowly? I'm not sure yet... Let me know your thoughts and please review! Let's see if we can reach ten ;) Thanks so much to everyone who already has. That's all for now. Bye :')<strong>


	4. The 'Sleepover'

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but here's a sort of longer to make up for it :') With no further ado, I present to you chapter 4.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie POV<strong>

After I read through my cover again, I screwed it up into a small ball, chucked it out of my window and watched it as it self destructed with a small _'boom'_. I sighed and made my way down to the Great Hall, where all the COC agents who were residents at the base ate. That was a small minority of the Circle, so we all knew each other pretty well.

There were a small group of people who were fresh out of spy school and had been recruited into the COC; they stayed here for a year or so because they didn't have their own places yet.

Then there were the kids who trained and grew up here. This was a _very_ small group: me, Jace, a seven year old boy named Kyle, an eleven year old girl called Alison, and an eighteen year old boy called James.

And finally you had all the people with positions so high up that they weren't allowed to leave because they were needed so often. These were people like the Director, his deputy, the chairman of the board, the heads of departments, and a few top agents who were constantly being sent on high priority missions.

I sat down at our usual table across from Jace, put some salad onto my plate and began eating. At this Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Anorexic, much?" He questioned.

"Judgmental, much?" I retorted in the same tone. "And no. Really I'm surprised you forgot; I'm seeing Joe after this… Movie Marathon, remember? You _were_ there this morning, right?" I teased.

Realization dawned on his face and I could tell he felt like an idiot for forgetting—it's just not something assassins do. I smirked at him and asked,

"So, plans for tomorrow?" See, you may not have realized yet, but here's it spelt out for you, if you haven't. Jace and I do literally everything together, always have, and always will.

"Hmm… I was thinking shooting practice at 9am and we can go over poisons we could use. Then we need to go to the Weaponry to get our comms, guns, knives and explosives. Then grab some lunch. After that we should go to Disguise—we need to dye our hair and change our eyes—and finally: we need to go over our game plan. Then we've just gotta pack and we're all set." He finished.

"Huh. I'm impressed, Adams; you've really thought this all through." I complimented him.

"Well, Morgan, it is our first major mission." He replied grinning at me. I grinned right back and then got up from the table.

"Hey, I gotta go now if I wanna make it to Joe's on time, so I'll see you tomorrow?" I said, cocking my head to the side. He nodded at me and then I took off.

I made my way to Joe's room carrying a slightly opened and nibbled from tub of cookie dough ice cream under my arm, one spoon in my hand and the other in my mouth. So what? I got hungry. And I'm a growing teenage assassin—I need my food. I knocked on Joe's door the special knock we made up back when I was 4: One slow knock, three fast knocks, one slow knock, a pause and then two fast knocks. Yeah, we even have a handshake too, we know we're cool; you don't have to tell us. Joe opened up the door after 3.56 seconds and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and then pulled away and made my way into his room. He rolled his eyes when he saw the ice cream tub open, and a spoon in my mouth. I glared at him, daring him to say something, but he knows not to mess with a Morgan and so he just raised his hands in surrender. I smirked at him and jump onto the main sofa.

"I call not putting in the disc!" I shouted, before he could say anything. He groaned.

"Again, Cam?" He said in disbelief. I just shrugged at him and said,

"You snooze, you lose, Joey. It isn't my fault you just aren't fast enough." He sighs and mutters under his breath,

"Every time… _Every _time…" And grudgingly made his way to bend down to put in the disc. I giggled, which caused him to turn around and glare at me, which only made me giggle even more. He got up and made to sit down next to me on the sofa, but I waggled one finger in front of him and said,

"Nu uh uh. Windows." He groaned and muttered some more and made his way over to shut the curtains and turned around.

"Lights." I instructed him. He sighed and walked towards the switch. When he flicked it, he turned to face me and asked,

"Happy now?" I grinned at his obvious annoyance.

"Ecstatic." I replied with a grin on my face.

"Wonderful. My life is complete." He said sarcastically.

I winked at him as he collapsed onto the sofa next to me and slung an arm around my shoulder. I snuggled into him and we began to watch the film.

I yawned and made to stretch myself out, only to find that someone's arms were around me. I glanced sideways to find who it was and looked at the face of none other than Joe Solomon. Aw, crap I must've fallen asleep here last night. I tried to untangle myself from his arms, but found that I couldn't get out of Joe's strong grasp.

"Joey." I whispered, "Joe. _Joe_. Joe Solomon. Joseph Solomon you get your ass of this couch _right now_!" Ah… There we go; that did it. He loosened his grip on me and I slipped out of his arms as he stretched and began to rub his eyes. I stretched out myself and tried to shake off all the stiffness my body was feeling from lying on my side on a couch all night. I never liked being not fully alert.

"What time is it?" Joe asked groggily. Wait. What time _was_ it?

"_That_ is a very good question." I commented.

I made my way over to the alarm clock and saw that it read '8:57'.

"Shit!" I shouted.

I quickly gathered myself and hurdled over the couch, sprinting towards the door while shouting,

"Sorry, Joe, gotta run, and when I say 'run' I mean _run_. I'll see you tomorrow!" I opened the door and spun out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

"Hey, you never told me what the time was." I heard Joe complain in a mumble. I wouldn't have heard it if I was a civilian, but thanks to my super assassin hearing, I could. I grinned at the comment and began sprinting as fast as lightning towards my room. My internal clock—yeah, it's not just spies who have those—told me it was 8:57:21, hmm… It only 21 seconds to get here from Joe's—record time. However, I didn't have the time to congratulate myself on this as I was already quickly stripping and pulling on a tight white tank and navy short shorts for target practice. I pulled a hairbrush through my dirty blond hair and tied it up in a high ponytail—no time for any fancy hairdos—and swiveled some mouthwash round my mouth. I splashed some water onto my face to wake me up and popped a super strong mint into my mouth. I quickly pulled on my Nike's over fresh socks and sprayed some deodorant under my arms. I grabbed my gun, my light grey hoodie and a Special K energy bar as I flew out of the door, my doorway squirting me with scented body mist as I walked out (Hey, being an assassin with cool gadgets has it's advantages, you know). I began to sprint to the shooting practice area while munching on my energy bar and made it there with 2.41 seconds to spare. I let out a long breath as I dumped my hoodie and energy bar onto the side and took out my gun.

"I'm here… I made it… On time…" I panted, wiping stray bits of hair out of my eyes. I looked up at Jace, who was (surprise, surprise) smirking at the sight of me. Yeah, I'm sure this was a very attractive look for me. He began chuckling under his breath; so I took out my gun and shot him dead. Joke! Like I'd actually shoot my best friend! Well… let me correct that statement: Like I'd actually shoot my best friend dead! No, what really happened was I glared at him, which actually just made him laugh some more. It was a lost cause, so I gave up.

"Yeah… Well, I might've overslept just a tad at Joe's…" I told him. He began right out laughing, so I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Aren't we supposed to be doing shooting practice? We better be, 'cause I seriously did not just get myself here within 3 minutes of waking up for nothing." I commented. He grinned at me.

"Sure thing, Cam; ladies first." He said, pressing the button that activated the moving targets and motioning for me to start.

The shooting area where the targets would be was around 80 meters away from where I was standing, but I just took my gun off safety and waited patiently for the first target to appear. It came in the form of a tiger (all target's are robots made by our tech nerds; don't worry about us killing off all the precious little animals), which I instantly shot down. The downside of being 80 meters away from a target is that you have to judge where the target will be by the time your bullet reaches them. The upside is… Well there isn't really an upside to it. The bullet hit the tiger in the chest ad it instantly collapsed.

I went through all the targets like this, shooting them all down exactly where their hearts would be, the targets getting smaller as I progressed through. It would go from large animals such as tigers and humans to smaller animals like beavers and eagles. When I shot down the last target, (a pigeon, by the way) I turned around and did a bow for Jace, who was applauding me.

"Ten out of ten, Cam: I'm thinking we need to up our game." He said, with respect in his voice.

"I think so too, Jace." I agreed. "But first: your turn." I said with an evil smile.

Jace shrugged and said,

"Bring. It. On." I laughed, and pressed the button to activate the targets, sat back in my chair and watched as Jace began.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys :') So, this chapter made 2,00 words! Really pleased with that... Pretty long, right? Well long by my standards... I just wanted to say, thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and added me to their favouritesalerts. The support really means a lot, 'cause this is my first FanFic :/ Please review this chapter! That's all for now. Bye :')**


	5. The Relationship

**Hey everyone, so here's Chapter 5, just thought I'd give a shout-out to **_Pianist07_** who managed to guess what was going to happen right, well done :') Also, some of you may have noticed I haven't been doing disclaimers; obviously I'm not Ally Carter and I'm not gonna even insult your intelligence by pretending you don't realise that, so that's why I don't do disclaimers. Sorry for babbling on like this, I'll shut up now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie POV<strong>

After Jace and I had done a couple of shooting exercises, (we both got full marks on all of them) we deemed ourselves good enough to stop, and went over a couple of the poisons and when we could use them on McHenry. After we'd put a few of the most suitable ones (instant death, extreme pain, truth serums, hallucinations and ones that knock you out for a couple hours), we made our way over to the Weaponry.

Now, let me explain something to you. There are weaponries, and then there is _the_ Weaponry. Here's the difference: weaponries are the sorts of things that the CIA, spy schools and other organizations have. These have mediocre weapons and they will be two floors, max. The Weaponry is the weaponry that is only found at this COC base. It's the biggest weaponry on earth and contains every single weapon ever invented and more. It's located underground, across the area of the whole of the California COC base and is still six levels. Well, really, what do you expect? We are an ancient terrorist group; we've got to have our ways, otherwise where would we be now? I think not.

Jace and I went underground and arrived at the weaponry and began picking up things we could need. We got everything you could possibly imagine, from pistols, to machine guns, to shoulder launching grenades, to mini-explosives, to throwing knives (a personal favourite of mine), to extra bullets, poisoned bullets, poisoned darts, to even the simplest of things like bobby pins to pick locks. Then we went to the tech section and got things such as: comms units, trackers, edible trackers, bugs, bug detectors, untraceable cell phones, unhackable portable laptops which had all the newest software on it, and Jace and I managed to subtly take new iPods while we were there—after all, what use is it having all these skills and not putting them to good use? We wouldn't want that now, would we? We smirked at other and grabbed a few things we were running low on, such as lasers and acids that are so toxic, they can cut through everything expect titanium. We chucked it all into two bags and headed back to our rooms to put them on our beds (Mine and Jace's rooms are next door to each other, pretty convenient, huh?).

I knocked on Jace's door 40 seconds later, ready to go to lunch, but apparently he had other plans, because as soon as he opened the door, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Adams?" I asked him, annoyance colouring my voice.

"I don't like being man-handled." I stated, raising an eyebrow at him, telling him to explain.

"Look, Cam, here's the thing. Well, lately I've been thinking a lot about… You know, the other day." He said. I raised my eyebrow even higher, waiting for him to elaborate on that.

"You know… Um… When we, Erm…" Okay. Now, seriously what is going on? Jace Anthony Adams is the cockiest bastard I have ever had the pleasure to meet. He does not stutter. Ever. End of.

"Just spit it out, Jace." I told him. He shifted, looking… nervous?

"Well, you know, when we were acting as our covers." Ohhh… That explained all the shifting and awkwardness… I mentally hit myself for not catching on to what he was saying sooner; it would've made this situation a whole lot less awkward. His face looked expectant and I realized he was waiting for me to say something.

"Go on." I told him. And he was back to looking nervous again.

"Well, I was wondering what the whole thing meant to you? I mean, was it just our covers? Did it mean anything more…?" He trailed off, not meeting my gaze. Wait. Did he just say what I thought he said? Did this mean he had felt something, too? I may be a professional assassin, but when it comes to boys, my skills are sadly lacking. And usually I could read Jace's mind perfectly. Why was I suddenly so unsure? I kept my mask on, and didn't let my emotions show on my face.

"Well what did it mean to you?" I asked him, purposely avoiding the question. Jace sighed and I could see him change visibly.

"Look Cam, I'm just gonna lay all my cards down on the table here. I really like you, and when we were joking around with our covers the other day, I mean, sure the _words_ were part of the cover, but the feelings I got _were_ real, and I was wondering if you felt the same." Wow, this was so not like Jace. I could see the vulnerability in his eyes and how much he was exposing himself to me. It was a dangerous place for someone to be in.

"What I'm really trying to ask you is, will you be my girlfriend, Cam? For real, not in our covers." Did he just ask me to be his girlfriend! Oh my god! Wait, what?

_Cameron Ann Morgan, you do _not_ say 'Oh my god' under _any_ circumstances. Now control your hormones and get back to reality, girl!_ I scolded myself.

Where was I? Oh yeah, getting back to reality. Wait! Shit! Jace was still waiting for an answer!

"Of course I will, Jace." I said sincerely, smiling at him. This was too good to be true. He's gonna snap out of it any minute now and say, 'Joke!' Just wait… Almost there… It'll be coming… I braced myself waiting for that moment, but it never came.

Jace smiled back at me—a proper smile, I know, I'm as shocked as you are—and slowly began closing the distances between our faces. Oh my god!

_We _just_ talked about this, Cameron, I mean c'mon, were you even listening to me? _My mind asked me. Wait, what? Since when does my mind ask me questions? _Back to reality, Cam, stop zoning out._

Jace was so close now; his face was millimeters from touching mine. My heartbeat suddenly went out of control and my breathing became irregular.

_MORGAN! Control yourself! _My mind practically screamed at me. Ah well, my mind can just go fu… Whoops, mustn't say that.

Jace's lips softly pressed down onto mine, and our lips began moving in synchronization. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. His arms came around my waist and our bodies were pressed completely together. I can't even begin to explain how right it felt being there, it felt like I'd let out a massive breath I'd been holding for years, one I didn't even realize I had been holding. Jace and I broke apart and smiled at each other.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." He said softly.

"Ditto." I replied, grinning at him.

"We should probably go to lunch now." He said.

"Yeah," I agreed, "I think we're just a _tad_ late…" I trailed off.

"And just whose fault would that be?" He said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at me. What! How could he be so ridiculous? He was talking about himself!

"_Yours_, you idiot." I told him, playfully slapping his arm.

"What?" He said, raising his eyebrows in mock surprise, "Never!" He gasped. That caused me to burst out laughing, but then I stopped to say,

"But seriously, we _do_ need to go now, we're ten minutes late."

"Whatever you say, Morgan." He said to me, opening the door and gesturing for me to leave. He shut the door behind us and wrapped his arm around my waist. You have no idea how right it felt.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's the beginning of the JaceCammie relationship for you.**

**Here's the bad news: Not many people have really been reviewing, so **_I'm not gonna put up the next chapter till I get to 25 reviews_**, I'm so sorry for being one of those people who does this—I hate it too, but it's just kinda disappointing seeing it added to Story Alerts and it not being reviewed, you know? SORRY, I LOVE YOU GUYS 3**


	6. The 'Talk'

**Hey guys :') 1. I'm **_SO SO SO SORRY_** about not updating, it's just that I've got Finals week coming up so I've actually got to do some revision, such a buzz kill…**

**2. THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVED OR ALERTED ME—I LOVE YOU GUYS :***

**3. I'm probably gonna be really bad at updating till all my exams have finished which will be early June. SORRY! But I'm gonna update really fast then, I'll have tons of free time—YES :') So here you go:**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie POV<strong>

I pushed open the doors to the Grand Hall and everyone turned round to look at us. Kind of unsettling when your codename's Chameleon, but it's not like I'd ever show weakness like that. As if. Instead, Jace and I strode in confidently, but on the inside, I was becoming more and more aware of the fact that Jace's arm was around my waist and it certainly did _not_ look like just a friendly gesture.

Jace, sensing my shiftiness, decided to make matters even worse (If that's possible… Really, we had every pair of eyes in there on us) by turning his head round so his lips were in my ear and whispering,

"Liking the spotlight, Cam?" Did I mention that his face was practically buried in my hair? And then… Oh no he didn't!

He just kissed the top of my head.

In front of everyone.

The Director.

And shit…

Joe Solomon.

Once everyone had got over the shock of it all, there was whistling and shouts like,

"Finally grew a backbone, Adams?" or

"How about another kiss for us?"

It took everything I had not to blush or hide my face or just _die_ right there. But no, of course I didn't do that—I'm a professional. As I sat down at our table, I was internally cursing Jace over and over and over and over and over and over again. Yeah, that's a lot of times. I looked over at Jace, hoping to see someone who was sharing my urge to get away, but _no_. He just _had_ to be smirking. I began thinking of creative ways that I could wipe the smirk off his face, but then I remembered. That's why I could feel one pair of eyes staring at us at 100 times the intensity of all the others.

Joe Solomon.

Ha! I wouldn't even have to _do_ anything. I could just sit back, relax and let Joe deal with Jace. Maybe he'd even let me watch! Now it was my turn to smirk.

On the up side, conversations had started again, so the room was no longer in silence.

On the down side, all those conversations had a common topic: us.

"What are you smirking about?" Jace asked, nudging me with his elbow. I grinned at him and I'm pretty sure I was glowing, and there was that spark in my eye I got when I'm excited. I didn't answer him and just grinned down at my plate, laughing slightly under my breath, trying not to lose it in front of all the people I worked with. I raised my eyes to look at Jace and saw him frowning slightly, worry blossoming on his face.

"Cam?" He asked in an unsure tone. That just set me off even more, and let the laughing fit commence. I could feel the tears in my eyes, my vision blurring slightly, but it was still clear enough to see that everyone had turned to look at me, putting their conversations on hold.

"What is it?" Jace asked in a hushed tone. "What are you laughing about?" I grinned even more at his confusion and wiped some tears from my eyes before they spilled over. I decided I'd had my fun and now would be the time to let him know. I took in a breath and heard the hall go quiet, everyone straining their ears to hear what I was going to say.

"Joe." I whispered.

His face showed a range of emotions: confusion, then dawning realization, shock, surprise, worry, uncertainty and finally fear.

Everyone in the hall was laughing apart from Joe Solomon. Let's just say it was common knowledge that I was Joe's goddaughter and he was _very_ protective of me.

Jace turned around slowly and met Joe Solomon's intense gaze. His face turned emotionless and they nodded at each other, a silent agreement passing between them, supposed to be unreadable, but of course I, knowing both of them my whole life, could read them perfectly. They were going to have a… _conversation_ later on, in Joe's room. I mentally laughed. This, I would _have_ to see. I already had bugs hooked up to Joe's room (yeah, I was just that good) so I figured I'd watch the live feed when I knew Jace was going to visit Joe.

Everyone was quietly chuckling now at Jace's obvious discomfort with facing the wrath of Joe Solomon.

"See you in heaven, mate." Someone said to Jace from a table opposite ours. I grinned at Will Morley, the guy who said it, only 23 and a friend of mine. He winked at me and turned back to his food.

We soon finished lunch, and headed off to the disguise department to change our appearances; the mission _did_ start tomorrow.

I didn't need to do that much—just lighten my dirty blond hair a few shades and put drops in my eyes that would change their colour for 1 week before I had to put another drop in. At the moment, my eyes were a striking lightning blue with a ring of midnight at the edge. They'd soon become a warm hazel with golden flecks.

Jace, on the other hand, had to make much bigger changes than me. He'd have to dye his hair light brown with darker brown and blond streaks: a big change from his light-dirty blond hair, only a few shades lighter than mine. His bright green eyes were being changed to a sky blue.

Once we'd finished changing our appearances, we picked out clothes that our cover would wear. Mine being a bubbly party-lover; I was forced to pick out lots of mini-skirts, short shorts, tank tops, low cut tees and dresses: _not_ how I'd usually dress. Ugh. I put all of it inside a zebra print suitcase with bright blue handles, and pulled it back to my room to go with my bags filled with weapons.

I paused for a second, thinking of what I had to do next, when I realized we were all ready to leave. Wow.

I can't believe I actually get to go on such an amazing mission. And with Jace: such an amazing person. Not that I'd ever admit that to him! But really, I can't believe how generous the COC has been to me, taking me in after my parents died, raising me as their own. I could've been adopted by people who I have no connection to, I could've been sent to an orphanage, they could even have let me die. But they chose to save me. Sometimes I wonder why… Even if they did know my parents, luck must have been on my side.

_OhmygodhowcouldIforget!_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when realization struck me.

Oh. My. God. Have I missed it? I can't have missed it; it hasn't been _that_ long since I saw Jace… I nearly sprinted over to my laptop and furiously bashed on the keys. Instantaneously, the bugs that I planted in Joe's room all those years ago popped up on my screen. Ah, I always knew they'd be useful one day…

Joe was lying down on his bed with has hands behind his head, the latest edition of _Espionage Weekly_ lying on his lap, opened on the middle page. Joe's room was orderly and neat; being an Assassin, he was taught to keep all his belonging's in such a way that he could pack them up and be gone without leaving a trace in under 2 minutes. Even Blackthorne managed to teach him something useful. Yeah, you heard me right: Joe went to Blackthorne. He graduated with his best friend, Matthew Morgan, my father. I've been told the Circle recruited them both when they left Blackthorne, and they were put into extensive training, as their skills were lacking compared to the people who grew up in the COC. Hah!

I was pulled out of my train of thought when a sharp knock came from my computer, Joe's head snapping up to the sound of it. He stretched himself out, and got off the bed, making his way to the door. He opened up the doorway, and guess who was there? Yep, you got it right: Jace. It was time for their little "talk" concerning none other than myself. I smirked to myself, a habit I'd picked up from Joe, Jace, and pretty much any other male around here. They all did it! Sometimes it got so frustrating, but you know how the saying goes, "_If you can't kill 'em, join em"_. Exactly what I did.

Joe nodded at Jace, who nodded back at him. 'Cos they're both just _too badass_ for words. I was laughing quietly myself at their determination to always appear so manly.

"Have you checked for bugs?" Jace asked Joe, stepping into the room, and seating himself down on a chair in the corner. "Because whatever you're going to say to me, I don't really want the whole organization to hear it."

"Yeah I have," Joe replied, "The room's clean."

At this point, I was feeling tears come to my eyes I was laughing so much. I had out-assassined Joe Solomon. Oh this truly was priceless; I'd never let him live this down.

"So." Joe said awkwardly. _Great starter there, Joey_, I thought to myself. "I understand that you are now in a relationship with my goddaughter." He stated, looking at Jace for confirmation. Jace replied with a brief nod of the head and implied that he should continue.

"Look, I will make this as easy to understand as it will ever get. If you hurt her, I will hurt you. Personally. Do you understand me?" He asked with a serious tone in his voice. Oh Joey, what a let down, no physical pain for Jace? Well not yet, anyways. I sighed but didn't completely mind, because as great as it was being able to look after yourself completely, it felt good to have someone else take care of you every once in a while.

"Yes, I understand completely." Jace replied with an equally serious look that had me rolling around in circles on my bed laughing. It's actually quite good exercise, I noted to myself.

"Then I think we're done here, then. Good luck on your mission, and know that I _will _be watching you, and if you even hurt her the slightest bit…" Joe let the sentence drag out, allowing Jace's imagination to think of what could fill in the gap.

"I'd never hurt Cam. And thanks, Joe." Joe nodded in response and opened the door as a sign for Jace to leave. Jace took off from the chair and walked out into the corridor as Joey closed his door behind him.

"Thank god that's over." Joe whispered to himself, completely unaware that I could hear him, and that he had just completely shattered his 'fearless' rep. Who would've guessed that _the_ Joe Solomon was afraid of dealing with hormonal teenage boys? I silently chuckled and changed into some grey cotton short shorts and a blue tank top underneath my dad's old crimson oversized jumper, which had the Blackthorne crest over my heart, and 'MORGAN' printed on the back in white writing, slightly chipped off in some places. I loved it; it was all I had left of Dad.

I brushed my teeth and hopped into my bed, switching off all the lights, and hoping for a peaceful night's sleep before my mission. Guess what? I didn't get one.

* * *

><p><strong>Oohh, anyone out there wondering what disrupts Cam's beauty sleep? And yes any perverts reading this, it is a <strong>_**what**_** and not a **_**who**_** *cough* Jace *cough* … Haha :') Thanks for reading, please **_REVIEW_**.**

**Love you all xoxo**


	7. The BreakIn

**I am **_**so**_** sorry. I know, I'm a pretty shocking updater, but… Well actually, I don't really have an excuse. I was too busy enjoying summer. Anyways, I AM SO SORRY. Thanks so much for still reading this, so here is Chapter 7 of **_**The Life of an Assassin**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie POV<strong>

The siren rung around my room, instantly jolting me out of my sleep. These things happen quite a lot when you're an assassin, so you get to use to it after a while. I sprung out of my bed and peered out from the small crack of my door, looking in to the corridor.

Just that one glance was enough to tell me that something was wrong. This was not a practice. It was real.

There were people in the corridors that obviously did not belong here. Living here 24/7, I've grown to know pretty much everyone that passes through, but none of these faces familiar. Even if you weren't here all the time like I was, the intruders' all-in-black outfits, weaponry and the fact that they were here in the early hours of the morning was just a _slight _giveaway that they weren't one of us.

Just as I was pushing panicked thoughts out of my head- _what_? Of course I was panicking; this had never happened before. Ever. The COC Headquarters were _not_ broken into. It just _didn't _happen. Well it wasn't _supposed_ to happen anyways. Back to reality- Jace burst into my room, panic apparent on his face. His poker face wasn't in place. That was like a slap in the face to me, and told me how serious this was. That mask never slipped off his face. Never. But it had.

"It isn't safe." He stated. "We need to go to the lower levels. Maybe even flee. Grab your bags you were taking to Gallagher- we might be leaving early." I nodded and picked my suitcase from the foot of my bed and pulled on my vans and threw on a jacket over my summer pyjamas.

I made for the door, but Jace stood in front of me like a tower, blocking my way.

"It's too dangerous. Cam, you know the secret passages around here better than anyone, even better than the director himself. So how can we get to safety from here?"

I racked my brain for passageways that would lead directly to the sublevels, but came up blank.

"Impossible." I told Jace, shaking my head. Wait… Maybe…

"I can get to the director's office from here." I blurted out.

Jace's expression was first shocked, then amused, and finally a little bit impressed. With a small smirk on his face, he said, "Lead the way."

"How do you even manage to smirk at a time like this?" I continued, leaving no time for him to reply. "It's through the vents for the first bit, so don't take that opportunity to stare at my ass. And don't even deny you were planning on doing it." At this, Jace's smirk only widened.

"Asshole." I muttered under my breath, making sure it was _just_ loud enough for him to hear. This casual banter with my best friend—wait, _boyfriend—_was exactly what I needed at a time like this.

I hauled my suitcase up into the vent, and then used my shelves to boost myself up, and slid in after my suitcase. Jace followed with his suitcase, and I began wriggling through the vents, pushing my suitcase up ahead of me and navigating my way to the passageway.

When I reached our destination, I made sure the room was clear before gracefully leaping down from the vent and landing like a cat on the floor. Jace chucked down the suitcases and then followed himself.

As he got up from his crouch, I began trailing my fingers across the walls, looking for the engraving I had found so many years ago.

_Ioseph Cavan_ it read with _GG_ and _BB_ underneath and tallies of numbers below them. I'd never found out what they meant, but now wasn't exactly the best time to look closer.

I pressed my finger onto the "C" in "Cavan", and then stood back, waiting for the passageway to do its thing.

The passageway opened up and I stepped into the dark corridor of stone walls and stone floors. It was probably one of the oldest tunnels in this place. As far as I knew, nobody knew about it; not even the Director. Well then there's Jace of course, but he doesn't really count.

We made our way to the end of the tunnel, which was now significantly underground, as the tunnel had been sloping downhill. A rope ladder hung at the end, and—just like in the movies—there was a trapdoor above it. There was a miniature "C" there as well, just like the one at the start of the tunnel. I pressed onto it, and the trapdoor swung open.

I climbed up the rough ladder, Jace close behind me, and made my way through the doorway. I peered around to make sure no one was in the office. When I neither saw nor heard anyone, I pressed my necklace, so it glowed green and spun around, doing a check of the room. I had no idea how useful this necklace would be when I was given it at the age of 4. The necklace vibrated slightly once, telling me there was no one else, dead or alive, in the room.

I gave a quick nod down to Jace and climbed into the room, making sure he followed after me, our suitcases with him. You may think it would be hard, dragging a suitcase through secret passageways with you, but obviously if you think that, you aren't a trained agent.

"I think our best bet is to wait here until the threat is gone, okay?" I asked Jace. _If it's gone. _I added in my head. What would we do if the COC was taken over? _No_, I stopped myself, _that isn't going to happen._

"Sure." He murmured with a small nod. I could tell he wasn't really paying attention to me, because his eyes were focused on two manila files on the Director's desk. I spun around to see what had him so interested, and stopped dead at what I saw there.

These weren't your average folders that you saw people carrying to work everyday. No _trust me,_ if you saw this kind of file, you would be _very_ curious about what was inside. And tell me, if you saw a file with your name printed on the front, and _Highly Classified_ stamped underneath it, and let's just say you were in a room all by yourself; there was no one to stop you from reading it, then what would _you _have done?

I sure know what I did. And it changed my life forever.

I opened it.

* * *

><p><strong>Any guesses as to what's gonna happen? Anything you <strong>_**want **_**to happen?**

**Well let me know in a review. Just press the little button right below this.**

**Thanks guys :* **


	8. The Escape

**I cannot apologize enough for what I have done to you guys. I am officially **_**the**_** worst updater **_**ever**_**. Yeah when most people say that, they mean "Oh I'm sorry, I haven't updated for a few weeks, whoopsies!" When I say that I mean "Sorry guys I've been MIA for **_**FIVE MONTHS.**_**" I am so so so sorry.**

**I may have been gone for...five months...(oh the shame), but I'm back bitches. For until the end of my story. And I'm gonna try to update every ****SATURDAY NIGHT**** (that's UK time) so hopefully I can keep up. **

**Again, I am so insanely sorry, and I forever love you if you're still reading this and will follow me again. LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. Anyways I left you at a major cliffhanger last chapter, so without further a due (aka groveling) I present to you chapter 8.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie POV<strong>

I scanned my eyes across the first page, seeing nothing of any interest- Parents, Hometown, Date of Birth, etc. I flipped through the rest of the file looking for something to catch my eye, however I only found blank pages. Lots of them. Okay, so I admit, that _is_ kind of strange- why would my folder be full of blank pages? If there was nothing in it, what was making this folder so "Highly Classified" that even I had never seen it before? I mean it is titled _Cameron Ann Morgan_ for god's sake; it's about me. I let out a sigh of disappointment; obviously I had got excited over nothing. I put the folder back on the desk, and looked over at Jace, seeing the same puzzled look on his face that I'm sure was also on mine.

"Nothing in yours either?" I asked him, looking up into his puzzled eyes.

"No, just a bunch of blank pages..." His voice trailed off, his hands still flipping through his folder for signs. I knew we were both thinking the same thing: _Why had we never seen these before, and why were they full of nothing?_ I shrugged the thought off; pushing it to the back of my mind, and snapped back to reality.

"What do you think is happening above?" I asked, pointing upwards at the ceiling.

"I don't know exactly but I'm pretty sure it's not good." Jace replied, and I nodded in agreement. It was scary, what was happening– the unknown. We had never had anything like this ever happen before, and it definitely wasn't a surprise drill that the Director had organised. This was real. Those men in black weren't part of us, they were from outside.

I gave the ceiling a worried glance, as I tried to mask my expressions, but found it a lot harder than it normally is. The scariest part about all of it was that they got in. I mean, we have the most secure headquarters of any group out there, so how did those people manage it?

"Do you think they're the CIA?" I asked Jace with a worried look.

"Can't be." He replied. "They'd never be able to break into somewhere like this, not without inside information..." His voice trailed off as our minds simultaneously clicked together the pieces of a puzzle that we didn't even know existed.

"A worm." I stated. "Jace there's been a breach, someone in here is not one of us. It could be anyone." I rambled, my mind reeling, spinning in circles. I could barely keep up with all the crazy thoughts going through my mind. All these thoughts blurred into one huge question; _who was it?_

"Wait." I said, fear seeping into my voice– fear that had never been there before. "Jace. There's a worm. There is a _worm_. We don't know who they are, but right now that doesn't matter– we think they're one of us; they have our gadgets, our trust, our knowledge... Jace. Our knowledge; the levels... Down here isn't safe anymore, we need to leave. Now."

We were both slowly processing what I had just said, still in shock that we had a traitor in our midst. A crash from far too close for comfort swiftly knocked us out of our trance.

"Fuck!" Jace cursed loudly. "Cam, I won't let anyone hurt you, okay, trust me." His eyes stared intensely into mine. My heart fluttered at his words, and I nodded silently in response, my eyes somehow speaking for me. _Now is seriously _not_ the time to be getting all hormonal, Cameron. Gather yourself together; you're in a situation here! _My mind shouted at me. I snapped back into reality, the place where I so didn't want to be, and urgently looked around. I spotted a vent on the ceiling, stood on a desk and punched the cover of it open.

"Jace, the bags." I said, and he passed up our luggage. I chucked it all into the vent, it landing with an echoing bang–subtlety completely out of the window now–and gestured him to go in front of me.

He shook his head. "You first, Cam." I shook my head right back at him and attempted a small smile.

"I'm not gonna let you stare at my ass this time, Adams, just get into the vent already." I said, becoming painfully aware of the shouts that were growing ever closer to where Jace and I were standing–well I was standing, he was dangling from a vent, to be precise.

Once he was in I made to follow him, looking around at the office for probably the last time in a while. Just as I was about to leave, I saw the two manila files labeled _Cameron Ann Morgan_ and _Jace Anthony Adams_ on their covers. I knew that we had looked at them–and found nothing–but I couldn't ignore that tiny voice in my mind saying to take them with me, nor that small pull in the bottom of my gut telling me not to leave them behind. Being raised an assassin, I had been taught to go with my first instinct, as 95% of the time, it will be right. I decided not to break that rule now, and quickly snatched the files off the desk and hopped into the vent, closing the cover of it behind me.

* * *

><p>I wriggled through the vent and caught up with Jace, not looking back at the room from which we had just escaped, which was currently full of shouts and crashes, neither of them sounding particularly inviting.<p>

"Cam!" Jace hissed. "What took you so long? I was getting seriously worried." He said, staring into my eyes. They were in the process of changing from their usual emerald green to an ocean blue, however I could still make out they eyes I trusted with my life. I stared right back and waved our files at him.

"I don't know why, but I couldn't leave them behind." I said, in a confused tone. "Let's just keep moving. We've gotta be out of here within the hour if we want to have any chance of escaping here alive." He nodded and gave me a cheeky wink.

"Yes ma'm," he said with a mock salute, and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He always knew how to make me feel better when I was down.

"Now just shut up and keep on moving, you idiot." I said, giggling.

"Okay I'll move but 'don't take that opportunity to stare at my ass. And don't even deny you were planning on doing it.'" He quoted me in a high-pitched girly voice. I burst out laughing at the repeat of what I had said to him the previous hour. I playfully hit his shoulder and tried to stop laughing.

"Okay, you got me. I promise I won't stare at your ass, now _move._" I said shaking my head at how ridiculous he was. He decided to actually move this time, so I simply followed him through the vents, telling him where to turn and when to stop. And I have to admit–even though I promised I wouldn't–I couldn't stop myself from checking out his ass. That boy did have one fine body...

I let out a sigh of happiness, which led him to turn around and raise a questioning eyebrow at me.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said a _lot_ faster than I should have. I felt a slight blush creeping up my cheeks, and it took everything I had to keep my mask on my face, and stare at anything but his ass. I failed. A knowing look dawned upon his face and he winked at me.

"I guess I can't blame you, I am simply irresistible." He said with a smirk. That left us at _Chameleon: 1, Shadow: 2_. Ugh. But he wasn't wrong... _Snap out of it, Cam._ Damn that boy.

He turned back around to the front with a grin on his face and shook his ass at me. I burst out laughing and–I really couldn't resist it–slapped it. Mmm it even _felt_ good. He laughed and turned around to face me, but I simply looked at him with an innocent face that said _What? I have done nothing wrong._ This only made him laugh more, and made me smile at how strange our friendship–I mean _relationship_–was. I smiled even more at the fact I could say that now; I was in a _relationship_, I had a _boyfriend_.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked me, still laughing. "Let me guess about how insanely hot my ass is?" He said cockily.

"Wrong," I said to him in a singsong voice. "If you don't get moving, Jace, I swear I won't hesitate in slapping your ass again." I said with a cheeky wink at the end. He raised his hands up in surrender.

"I'm moving, I'm moving!" He said innocently. I laughed and continued following him up the vent. There was a small crash and a splash just a few meters in front of us, and I suddenly tensed up.

"What was that?" I whispered. Jace laughed at my tense position and my attempt of forming a fighting stance while lying on my stomach in a vent. I thought I had done a pretty good job...

"Nothing," he replied, "I think we've reached the end of our vent." and with that he disappeared from my sight.

* * *

><p>"Jace?" I called out, cautiously wriggling forward towards the end of the vent.<p>

"Just here." Came the reply from about 3 meters below me. I opened the flap at the end of the tunnel and peeked my head downwards, and saw Jace, waist-deep in water with the bags floating around him. Thank _god_ they were waterproof.

"Where _are_ we?" I questioned, looking all around. We appeared to be in a very deep hole shaped like a cylinder and paved with stone. A small pool of water was at the bottom, and a rope went from the bottom to the top, where the remaining daylight was visible in a small circle.

"I think we're at the bottom of a well." Jace replied with a small shrug and a slight chuckle in his voice. "Jump down here, Cams."

"Nu-uh, Jacey," I replied, "I am not getting myself soaked when I can so easily reach the rope from here and climb straight to the top." He pouted up at me, and looked me up and down. That's when I suddenly became conscious I was still in my very tight, revealing and short summer pyjamas, even though it was mid-October.

"Hey! Stop looking at my legs, you perv!" I shouted at him. He gave me a sheepish look and a cute smile that made me forgive him.

"I _am_ your boyfriend, Cam." He reminded me with a wink. I smiled down at him with a giggle.

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna come down there." I said, and with that I jumped onto the rope, and laughed down at him. Obviously I hadn't thought my master plan through enough, because all he had to do was grab my ankle so I fell off the rope, heading down into the water.

Just as I was about to get absolutely soaked, Jace caught me and smirked at me.

"See, you didn't get wet." He joked with a wink, and leaned down towards me, his lips getting closer, and closer...

When he dropped me. Yep, he let me fall into the water. That bastard. I surfaced through the meter of water and glared at him, staring the evilest daggers I had in me. He just laughed at the sight of me at the bottom of a well, soaking wet with my arms crossed, giving him evils.

"Are. You. Serious." I growled at him. He was laughing his head off which made me even madder. Oh, he was going _down_. I spun in a circle, my hair spinning with me, spraying water all over him. I then jumped onto his back and forced him down under the water.

When he came up he was dripping in water, looking even hotter than before if that was even possible. He gave me a sexy smile and I leaned forward into him, about to kiss when I pulled away and splashed water on him.

Seriously, he had that coming to him after what he did. However, he wouldn't take no for an answer, and trapped me against one of the walls and leaned in to kiss me, for real this time.

It started off as a slow tender kiss, however his tongue ran across my lip, and I simply couldn't resist him, so I opened it, letting his tongue enter my mouth and my own tongue explore his. Our breaths mingled with each other–his was minty and fresh and he smelt of aftershave and lemons. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him more passionately. I found his fingers weaving themselves through my hair in return.

I spun us round so I was the one trapping him against the wall. Our innocent kiss had turned into a full make out session, and I had to admit, I really liked it. Jace hoisted me up, one of his arms around my waist, the other on my ass. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed my body as close to his as I could get it. He was so warm, and that was comforting in the freezing cold water and it felt so right. His hands slid up and down my bare legs, which he'd been eyeing up earlier. When he rested them at the inner part of my upper thigh, I swear I could feel shivers all over.

He broke away for a second and said, "Cam, I won't ever let anyone hurt you, you know that right?" His eyes were staring down into mine with such care in them; I felt butterflies in my stomach. It was a sensation that I'd never had before over a boy.

"I know." I whispered back and kissed him again on the lips.

"Hey," he said, tilting up my chin to look at him, so we were millimeters apart. "We made it out, Cammie. We're safe" He smiled a proper smile at me, and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

I was about to reply when I felt something cold hit me on the head. I looked up and saw a figure pouring some left over water from a bucket down the well. Jace and I started laughing, but had to cover each other's mouths to stop the person from hearing us. Of course he had to lick my hand, but I didn't mind.

Once the person had definitely left, we decided to start climbing up the well and find out where we were. It took a lot of thinking about how we were going to get our luggage up to the top, but eventually we came up with the solution that Jace would climb up to the top, and I would stay at the bottom and tie the rope around the luggage, for Jace to lift up. He would then send back down the rope for me to climb.

Once we had perfectly executed this plan, we used a knife from our bags to carve our names into the stone circle that was the top of our well. After that we gathered up all our bags and used our GPS to find out exactly where we were. Our GPS told us that we were just a few miles west of base, which is in south-west California, meaning we were just a few miles outside of Los Angeles.

"Well, Cams, are you up for a road trip?" Jace asked me with a smirk.

"Why yes, Jace, yes I am." I replied with a smile. "Virginia here we come!" I shouted and I slung my arm around Jace's shoulder, as we started our walk to Los Angeles to find a motel before the stars came out.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I tried to make that extra long (almost 3,000 words) to make up for my 5 month gap, but I hope you guys liked it :') I know what I'm gonna do for the next chapter, but when they get to Gallagher, Zach <strong>_**will**_** be in this story. **

**So do you want Zammie or...Cace..?..Jammie? Ah, I don't know- Jace & Cammie. ****Tell me in your reviews please**** :* **

**Thanks so much to all of you who are reading this you don't know how much it means that you're even reading. So thank you. Follow & Fave me, and ask me anything you want even if it's not related to the story- I don't judge. LOVE YOU ALL :* **

**bye for now ~honor. **


	9. The Journey

**So...Yeah...I know. I've been really bad, but part of it was because I've been really ill on and off for like 4 weeks now and I've been in Spain with NO INTERNET for the last 2 weeks. Kill me now. Ugh. I'm so sorry though, I know it's not an excuse, so I'm not going to set a date I'll update by because I probably won't make it; I'll just do it when I can... Anyways, thanks for still reading this, I forever love you guys :***

* * *

><p>I shivered as water dripping from me trickled down my spine. Jace saw this and took off his jacket and put it round my shoulders, just like they do in the movies.<p>

We were standing in the balcony outside the front door of our room we booked out for the night in a grungy motel we found on the outskirts of L.A. The receptionist had given us some disapproving looks as we told her we wanted to book a room for two for the night, but didn't refuse us.

Jace wanted to put on a massive show for her, by buying a condom from the vending machine in the lobby, but a sharp hit to the head, courtesy of me, set his mind right, and we went to our room, number 609.

This brought me right back to where I am now–trying to see some stars through the dust and smoke of the city air. I could make out a few, however most of them turned out to be planes flying into the center. I decided I didn't like the city that much–I was more of a country girl, with the fresh air and beautiful nights.

"It's getting pretty late now, Cam." Jace said, knocking me out of my short trance. I looked around at him and nodded.

"Yeah we should probably get to bed if we want to catch our train in time tomorrow." I agreed. We had booked train tickets from Los Angeles Union Station to Amtrak Station in Richmond, on the edge of Virginia. The train was expensive but we had a couple grand of savings each that were in our suitcases, and it was much easier than driving, and much cheaper than flying. Our trains left at 9:00 from Platform 9 and we couldn't miss them. It would take 40 minutes to get to the station and on the platform, so we had to wake up at 7:30 to eat, shower, check out and get there.

We went back into our room and found they had given us a room with only one bed. I didn't understand why this surprised me, I mean, the receptionist wouldn't exactly have thought we wanted a twin room...

Jace noticed the problem as well–it was a very small double bed, and there was no sofa.

"Well..." He started, rubbing the back of his neck, "I can crash in the bathtub, and you have the bed." He started getting all his stuff and heading towards to the bathroom.

"Hey, hey, hey." I said, blocking his way with my arm. "There's no way I'm letting you sleep in the bathtub, I'll go there, you get the bed–you're bigger." He started to shake his head.

"No, Cam, you're getting the bed." He argued.

"No." I said defiantly, crossing my arms. "You are." I finished, and with that I lay down on the floor to make my statement. Knowing what I was doing, Jace only copied me. Eleven minutes of silence passed by with both us still lying on the floor, in our clothes, pretending we were asleep. I finally let out a sigh of exasperation.

"This is pointless." I stated, turning onto my side to face Jace. He turned onto his side so he was facing me too.

"I know." He agreed.

"Let's just share." I said. "There may not be that much room but it's fine." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sure you're fine with this?" He questioned me. I nodded in response and lugged my suitcase onto the bed, taking out a fresh pair of pyjamas as I'd been wearing my summer ones ever since we got out of base.

"No peeking." I said to Jace over my shoulder, and he nodded, holding up his hands in surrender and turned to face the corners. I made sure he wasn't looking then quickly took of my shirt and short, freezing in my bra and underwear for a few seconds, then putting on a gray tank, navy shorts and my maroon 'MORGAN' jumper of my dads from Blackthorne.

I pulled the sleeves over my hands, and turned around to see Jace lying on the bed in his boxers. _Just_ his boxers.

"Jace!" I exclaimed. He looked up innocently at me.

"What?" He asked. I just shook my head in disbelief at him.

"Are you seriously gonna sleep like that?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow, trying to keep my mask on and my eyes as far away as possible from that extraordinarily well-kept six-pack. _Mmm six pack..._ _NO SHUT UP CAMERON!_ My mind screamed at me.

"Of course I am," he replied, raising the eyebrow back at me, "It's how I always sleep. Besides, it's hot in here." He continued. "Problem?"

"Not at all." I said sweetly, and smiled at him, loving the look of annoyance on his face for a split second. I climbed into the bed next to him and turned to look at him.

"You know what? You're right, it really _is_ quite hot in here..." I trailed off, pulling off my dad's sweatshirt and chucking it across the room. I did a nice long stretch and lay down, so he could almost but not quite see down my shirt. I sprawled my long tan legs over the blankets, purposely putting them on his side. I flicked out the lights.

"Night night, Jacey." I whispered, and even in the dark I could see the pained expression on his face. _Chameleon: 2, Shadow: 2_.

I sighed contentedly as balance had been restored and drifted instantly in the dark and loving embrace of sleep.

* * *

><p>The light filtered through the blinds, however, some had gotten through, hitting my face and pouring into the room, showing all the tiny dust particles. I tried to roll over out of bed, but found something in my way.<p>

Upon opening my eyes I discovered that something was Jace. Somehow in the night I had ended up on his chest, and his arm had ended up around my waist.

I slowly tried to pry his arms off of me before he woke up, but with him being an assassin and all, it kind of didn't work. He opened his eyes into a squint and tried to look around groggily. When he tried to stretch, he discovered where his arms were and looked down at my awkward face.

"Oh. Sorry, Cam." He said, unwrapping his arms from me. I just gave out a small half-laugh and watched as he stretched. I then decided to do the same myself, and got out of bed and touched my toes.

I looked over at our alarm clock, which read 7:30am–right on time.

"I shotgun first shower!" I shouted, and grabbed a towel and sprinted into the bathroom, turning it quickly on before Jace even knew what was happening.

I stepped into the hot shower and put my head under the steamy water and pulled my fingers through my long hair, which was now a striking platinum blond. I shut my eyes and exhaled slowly in relief, feeling my muscles relax as the hot water pounded down on me.

After I finished showering, I wrapped myself up in a warm, fluffy white hotel towel. I looked into the mirror and stared at my reflection. My appearance change had now been completed, all blue gone from my eyes, replaced with a soft hazel.

I sighed and departed from the mirror, leaving the bathroom. I stepped back into the bedroom and read the clock–7:40am–and looked at Jace.

"Your turn." I nodded my head towards the bathroom, and he groaned and rolled out of bed, still in just his boxers. I got a little shiver down my spine, looking at him, but turned away to my suitcase, before he noticed anything. However, the little smirk tugging on the corner of his lips told me he'd seen my reaction. Despite this, he didn't comment and only dragged himself into the bathroom.

Once I'd heard the shower turn on, I dried myself with the fuzzy towel, smiling at its softness, and dropped my towel on the ground, walking over to my suitcase to grab some clothes.

I picked out an outfit of some high-waisted washed out denim shorts, and an off-the-shoulder maroon cropped t-shirt with three-quarter length sleeves. I put on my underwear and white lace bra, and was just putting on my shorts when Jace stepped into the room.

I hastily grabbed my towel off the floor and wrapped it around myself.

"What are you doing?" I shouted. "You've only been in there 2 minutes and 17 seconds, _get back in!_" I finished, causing him to hide his lustful expression with a cocky smile, raise his hands in mock surrender and get back into the bathroom before I murdered him.

I let out a sigh of frustration at his idiocy, but then a little smile came across my face, as I thought of the look on his face when he'd seen me with no top on.

Still smiling to myself, I finished changing, put on a little bit of makeup, because hey, I might be an assassin, but I'm still a teenage girl who's around a really hot boy. Once I finished putting on eyeliner, mascara and lip tint, I brushed my hair and put it up in a messy high ponytail.

I then banged my fist on the bathroom door to signal to Jace it was okay for him to come out. His eyes widened for a split second when he saw me but then went back to usual.

He was still in his towel, but he was dry enough now, only a few of drops of water hanging from his hair. I jumped onto the bed and put my hand over my eyes while he changed.

When I opened them he was dressed in a gray shirt, navy hoodie, jeans and some Nike high tops. To summarize, he looked really hot.

I smiled at him, and collected up my wash bag, emergency phone, iPod, guns, and knives and shoved them all back into my bag. I pulled on my navy vans and looked at him.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied with a grin, and so we stepped outside and locked our room, checked out at reception and made our way to the train station.

Once we got Union Station it was just after 8:32–internal clocks were so useful–giving us 27 minutes and 48...47...46 seconds to eat breakfast and get to our platform.

We stopped off at a pancake house in the station and had waffles with strawberries and whipped cream along with coffee. We ate 16 waffles between us–hey, a girl's gotta eat what a girl's gotta eat!–and then headed to our platform.

"First class tickets! Seriously Jace?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow as we sat in our small cabin. I took a look around. It was all wooden with two small beds, a tap, shower and TV.

"Well, the salesman was _very_ convincing, and it was only a few extra hundred so what the hell?" He said in a cool tone with a little shrug of his shoulders at the end. "We're gonna be on here for two nights, so we might as well."

I sighed inwardly at his lax attitude to this. Typical Jace. I swear if I stayed with him, I'd end up broke within the month.

I dumped my suitcase underneath my bed and jumped onto the mattress, sinking into it. I got up after a few minutes, and opened our window, sticking my head outside, loving the feeling of the rush of air passing by me. I shouted out of the window, loving the freedom it gave me, while Jace laughed quietly behind me. He came up and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"Come back inside now, Cam." He murmured into my hair. I spun around, and kissed him sort and sweet, but he pulled me back in. "Not enough." He stated, so simply it made me laugh.

I'd tell you about the next couple of days on the train, really I would, but it was pretty boring to be honest. I got into a sort of routine in our little compartment– wake up, eat breakfast, shower, change, make out with Jace, watch TV, have lunch, listen to music, make out with Jace, have dinner, make out with Jace, go to sleep.

Yes, I know that's a lot of kissing, but seriously, if you were alone with your boyfriend in a compartment for three days, what would you be doing? Playing scrabble and bingo? Yeah, that's what I thought.

When we got into the station, we found a Starbucks and sat down with some drinks. Just as I sat down in the corner with my drink, a sudden wave of emotion overcame me.

Fear, pain, worry and guilt all swept over me like a tsunami. How could I have not realised until now? I felt sick all over my body, my stomach was in knots and a lump had formed in my throat. _What was I going to do?_

"Jace." I managed to choke out, past my lump. He looked at me with an easy grin that went away as soon as he saw my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a worried voice.

I didn't think I could speak, what was I supposed to say? "Joe." I managed to whisper, as tears started pooling in my eyes.

Jace expression turned to a look of horror as he realised what I was saying. "Oh god." He murmured.

"How could we forget about him?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Cam, it's not your fault, Joe's not normally with us, it's normally just us, and I'm sure..." His voice trailed off. He swallowed. "Joe's one of the best we have. He will have made it out, just like we did."

Oh god... "We need to find him." I stated. "What if the enemy have him? They'd torture him, or... kill him. Just like they did to my...my..." I choked up. _My parents_. That's what I was trying to say, and Jace knew it. He looked at me sadly.

"Cammie, you don't even know they were the same people who killed your parents." He tried to reason with me. I just brushed him off, and shook my head.

"None of this matters right now, I _need_ to find Joe. He's all I have left." Tears threatened to spill over my eyes, and I was vaguely aware of some off the staff whispering and pointing in my direction, but I didn't care. One tear escaped from the corner of my eye and slowly slid down my cheek. Jace reached out his hand and wiped it away.

"Don't worry, Cam, I promise we'll find him. But we don't know who the enemy are, so we can't just go bust into their base and look for Joe, and the chance they even have Joe is quite small, I mean, he's one of our best agents. Besides, it's most likely to be the CIA, and they think Joe's on their side, so we don't have much to worry about, okay?"

I slowly took in all of his reasoning, which calmed me down quite a bit. "Okay," I agreed, biting my lip, "What should we do?"

Jace shrugged. "The best thing to do would be to go down to Gallagher from here. We were due a few nights ago, but the exchange doesn't start until tomorrow. We can say that our flights were delayed from Australia. Once we get there, we can look for Joe. If he made it out, he might be there."

I started to nod my head. Hope began to blossom in my stomach and it sounded like a good plan. "Okay fine. We have just over one thousand dollars left, so let's get a cab to Roseville and the rest will be our emergency money."

He agreed to the plan and so we called for a cab, and got in.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked me.

"Roseville." I said, starting on my Australian accent. I gave Jace a wink.

He raised an eyebrow at us. "Where are you from?" He questioned.

"Visiting some relatives here from Australia." I replied promptly with an easy smile.

"You're a long way from home. Roseville's about a 45 minute drive from here, are you sure you've got that kind of money, kid?" He asked condescendingly.

I understood that this guy was probably just worried for us, and his money, but he was really starting to get on my nerves. I gave him a cold glare, and said a stiff "yes".

He could see I wasn't happy with him, so wisely he started to drive. We did up our seatbelts and I let out an angry sigh. Jace looked at me with an amused sparkle in his eyes. He rubbed his hands on my lower back, and sighed as some tension left my back. He let out a small chuckle, and I glared at him. It was just like our time back at base. _Base_. I really hoped everyone had made it out okay. All of them were like a family to me, and I didn't want anyone to be hurt, however with a break in of that scale, I knew that not everyone would have made it out like Jace and me.

I sighed, shut my eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys. Please review if you have time :')<strong>


	10. The Arrival

**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait, I was on temporary leave from internet aha because I was in spain for a bit and just recently got back from Paris and my dad confiscated my laptop 'cause he said I was being anti-social ugh. Oh well, can't change your family. So again, really really sorry for the wait, it was so bad and I'll try not to do this again. Love you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie POV<strong>

My shoulder was being nudged lightly. I wished it would stop.

"Cam." A voice whispered. "Cammie, c'mon it's time to get up. We're here." Jace. That was him. But I didn't want to get up. I moaned and rolled over, so I was facing away from him.

"Leave me alone." I mumbled. The nudging continued and my eyelids fluttered open drowsily.

"Stop it." I protested with a slight pout.

"I'll stop if you get up." Was the reply. Ugh. I crossed my arms and shut my eyelids again. I faintly heard the irritated taxi driver talking to Jace about getting me out of his car. A smirk spread across my face. He deserved what he was getting now. I was just about to fall asleep now, almost there...almost...

"Is that a Ben & Jerry's ice cream store I spy?" Jace questioned seemingly no one.

I sat straight upright and jumped out of the cab.

"Where?" I asked, looking around frantically. "Where is it?" As my eyes adjusted to the light I looked around and realised two things: one, we had arrived in Roseville, and more importantly two, there was no Ben & Jerry's. Just a small street with a few houses, a bakery, a vintage store and a records shop.

I spun around a whacked Jace on the arm. And head. Multiple times. "You know how I feel about Ben & Jerry's, Jace. It was _not_ fair to get my hopes up like that." I ended with my hands on my hips, positive I looked like an angry mother.

His eyes seemed to laugh at me, which caused me to hit him again. "Hey, hey." He said, raising his arms up in surrender. "I'm so sorry, Cammie, I promise it will never happen again, and would you please be so amazing as to try to forgive me, your kind and loving boyfriend?" As he said all of this he was moving closer and closer. His arms wrapped around my waist and he brushed a strand of hair off my face. Whoa.

"Don't you try to work your charm on me, Jace Anthony Adams. I am _immune_. Immune I tell you."

"Well you mustn't be completely immune. I did manage to trick you into being my girlfriend, after all." He said with a wink. I shook my head at him and then looked around. The taxi driver seemed to have left somewhere in between me waking up, hitting Jace, and his so-called charm.

"So how do we get to Gallagher from here?" I asked, looking for any kind of directions around me.

"Well," said Jace knowingly, "If you'd be so kind as to look over here for one second, I think you'll find a map of Roseville in my hands. Look who's prepared now." he said with a smirk.

I gave it to him; I had to. A small smile tugged on my lips as I looked over his shoulder at the map. If it was right, then Gallagher was about 1 mile to the south-east of where we were standing.

I spun myself round like a compass so I was pointing in the right direction and pointed and arm forwards. "Onwards we go, to Gallagher, hey ho." I said, with a pathetic attempt of rhyming.

Jace cracked a small smile and slung his arm around my shoulder. "Let's go." He said, and off we went.

* * *

><p>You'd think that as assassins-in-training, we'd be just a little bit better a navigating than we really were, but if all truth were told, we were pretty awful. While the trip was supposed to take us ten or so minutes, we ended up taking thirty, having taken about seven unnecessary detours that Jace claimed were "shortcuts". Yeah. Right.<p>

When the castle I recognised to be Gallagher finally came into sight, it was the evening before the exchanges from Blackthorne were due to come.

We stood one hundred meters away from the main gates where the cars would come in, just staring at it. I knew we were thinking the same thing. We usually were.

If we were with the rest of the COC now, in this same position, then we'd be hacking their systems, finding ways in, drugging guards, crashing through glass roofs. However we didn't need to do any of that. We simply had to walk in.

It was strange. What was stranger: knowing that I would be staying with future CIA operatives. The _enemy_. Concealed within them.

We must've stood there for about five minutes before I spoke.

"Should we go in?" I looked sideways at him, but he was still staring at Gallagher. "Jace." I said a little bit harsher. Slowly his eyes and focused. He slowly turned his head left to meet my gaze, and said, "I suppose so."

We walked towards the set of main doors, and pushed them open. Inside I found myself pretty stunned. The whole place seriously looked like a medieval castle. I know it looked like that from the outside, but this wasn't exactly what I expected from a spy school. I guess I just wasn't used to it–the Circle had gone for the more...sterilized look, with all the plain white, black and titanium. I knew not to judge by appearances, though. Everywhere had a cover, especially here of all places.

As I looked more, I noticed more and more. There were out-of-place bumps on walls, bricks that were irregularly shaped, symbols on the floor, walls and ceilings, and small indentations here and there. This place was simply crawling in secret passageways. And the best past was all of the small defections than gave them away were covered in a thick layer of dust, a sure indication they hadn't been used in some time.

How ironic, that in a school full of spies, none of them had found these passageways, when it had taken me seconds to notice more than twenty. Some spies they were. I made a mental note to talk about what Joe had been teaching them if anything at all later, I mean – Joe. I choked up just a little bit.

A clicking of heels on the stone floors snapped me out of my trance. I looked up and saw a plump figure of a woman heading our way. I smoothed down my top, and put a happy smile on my face. And the cover begins...

* * *

><p>"Hello there." The lady said with an air of courtesy about her. I instantly recognised her from the CIA databases I hacked about five years back. <em>What?<em> It's not exactly like I had a normal childhood; I was an assassin even when I was 11 and I knew it. Besides, the CIA became an extremely personal interest of mine when I found out it was them who killed my parents. Before I even had a chance to _know _them. It just wasn't fair. So I guess you could say I had some background knowledge of everyone in the CIA. Before me stood Patricia Buckingham, retired field agent of MI6, currently a teacher and headmistress at Gallagher, owner of a cat named Onyx. Yeah, the databases really cover it all once you get them hacked. I guess I left out the part that I had a photographic memory, huh?

"I'm Professor Buckingham," she said, as if I didn't already know that, "And I am the headmistress here at Gallagher Academy. It is such a wonderful opportunity to have two transfer students with us for the year, and I hope you feel welcome here. Please make yourself at home."

I smiled warmly at her, and saw Jace beside me fake an identical smile. "It's so nice of you to take us, it's really going to be nice not to move around for a year. We've both been on the move all around the world ever since we were born. Staying at one place will be...refreshing." Man, I am a _good_ liar, even _I _would've believed me. Well almost, I'm too well trained for that, but Professor Buckingham didn't look like her senses were quite as sharp as they used to be, so I saw her take it all in.

"Well let's get you settled down then." She said, ushering us down the hallway and through the stoned hallways. "You two will have to share a room in the teacher's housing for tonight, just so no one realises you're here, and then we'll introduce you at dinner tomorrow night, once the exchange has started. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, but–"

I cut in on her, because although she _was_ the enemy (and don't you dare think I'm going soft on them) she was still an old lady who was fussing over us, and for once it felt nice. "Don't worry about us." I said, "I'm sure it'll be fine, right Jace?" I turned my head to his.

He nodded. "Yeah don't worry about it. We'll be fine for the night." He smirked at me, but somehow he seemed a bit distant, and I could tell under all of the cover, he was worried...or anxious, maybe? I just don't know what about. I made a mental note to ask him about it later, and then zoned back into whatever Professor Buckingham had been saying.

"...Moved into the student area tomorrow night. Cameron, you will be rooming with three other girls from your year, and Jace, there will be a bit of a squeeze in your room, as you'll be rooming with four, but I'm sure it will work out. Here is your room, and the key." We stopped at the top of the staircase in front of a door, and she dropped a key into Jace's hand. "Until tomorrow, we would appreciate it if you could stay out of the way of the students. We don't want anyone knowing you're here before they're supposed to, do we?"

I simply nodded at her, and we thanked her again, and then watched her leave us in front of our door.

Jace put the key into the lock and opened up our room. It was nice. Really nice. I guess they don't half-do their cover of rich heiresses here at Gallagher. I took a quick look around the room, my trained eyes picking up every last detail. Jace and I simultaneously stopped, and stood very still. My ears strained to hear the familiar buzz and hum that was present in the air around us. I let out a sigh. I guess they knew _something_ then.

There were bugs. Everywhere. Literally everywhere. I started picking them off walls and lampshades with my fingers, but I knew that wouldn't be enough. I picked up my suitcase and dumped it on one of the beds, opening it up. I had a top of the range bug detector with me, courtesy of the Weaponary back at base. I stuck it on the wall, and flicked the switch on.

I smiled an evil smile as bugs came raining down on us from everywhere in the room. _The Circle: 1, The CIA: 0. _Ah, the sweet smell of victory. I looked over at Jace and saw the expression I'm sure was on my face mirrored onto his. We high fived each other like two year olds then jumped onto our beds.

I let out a sigh as I sunk into the mattress and relaxed my body. "Could've been worse." I stated, slightly sarcastically. Jace cracked a smile, rolled of his mattress and jumped onto me on my bed.

"Hey, get your own!" I complained, but when he started kissing my neck, I found my complaints oddly hushed in the back of my throat.

"I'm making my mark." He stated, in between sucking and biting on my neck. "So that when all those boys try to make a move on you tomorrow, they'll know you're taken." I laughed lightly at his possessiveness and then decided to have some fun and play with him.

"Well if that's the case, then there are sure going to be lots of girls around you. And I can't have that, can I? It's only fair I make my mark too." I smiled at him seductively. He growled into the base of my throat, and I flipped us over, so that I was the one on top, and I was the one giving him a hickey.

I sucked, bit and kissed until there was a telltale red mark on the side of his neck, visible to all the stupid Gallagher girls who would try to pounce on him.

Then I worked my lips back up to his, and before we knew it we were in a full-blown make out session. I grinded my body against his, and he let out a low groan, then flipped us again so he was on top. I wriggled my hand under his top and felt his hard six pack beneath my hand. He ran his fingers down my spine, and his fingers played with the hem of my shirt, and I couldn't help but let out a small moan. He laughed against my mouth and we both opened our eyes. His eyes flicked past mine, just to the side of my head, and suddenly his whole body went rigid.

"Jace." I said worriedly, the fingers that had been playing with his hair coming to a halt. "What's up?" I asked again, and spun my head round, following his gaze to the suitcase that lay open at the bottom of my bed.

"What is it?" I pushed against him when he still wouldn't respond.

"Why do you have those?" He asked me.

I stared up into his eyes, confused. "Have what? Jace. _Jace!_ Snap out of it and talk to me– have what?"

He jerked his head towards my suitcase. "Our files, Cam. The ones from the director's office." I was pretty sure the confused expression was still on my face as I rolled off of him.

"I don't know… there just seemed to be more to them, don't you think? All those blank pages…"

"Exactly, Cammie." He cut me off. "They're just blank pages, waiting to be filled. This is our first real mission after all." Something about the tone of his voice, and the way he was looking at me–as if he were trying to convince me or something. It just didn't add up. Wait, what was I doing? Doubting Jace. _Jace_. As in best friend, _boyfriend_ Jace. Whoa, I hadn't even met the spies yet, and this place was already messing with my head.

"You're probably right, they're probably nothing. I was just going with my gut feeling and all." I told him. And right now, my gut feeling was saying that something was up. Screw my gut feeling, this is Jace.

"At least the director won't notice they're gone; if they're still all at base, then they'll just think the CIA agents took them." He just nodded and smiled at me.

"Let's just forget about them, 'kay? They're not important right now. Right _now_, what's important is staying out of sight till tomorrow. You think you can manage that?" He asked me mockingly.

I nudge him and laugh. "I am the Chameleon after all." I said with a wink.

Eventually darkness descended, and Jace and I decided to get some shut-eye. I knew I should be thinking about the mission, about what happened to those at base, about where Joe was, but as I felt my eyelids droop shut, all I could see in my head were those two blank files. A feeling of disease settled in my stomach, but before I could question it, the darkness overcame me and I was out like a light bulb.

* * *

><p><strong><em>***<em>_100TH PERSON TO REVIEW GET'S A SHOUTOUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER_*****

**So its the end of half term for me here in London, but I'll try my best to update whenever I can. Thanks for reading guys, and remember to review, it actually does motivate me to update faster. Love you all,**

_–__honor xoxo_


End file.
